Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *companions are not being joined at level 1 and given player's xp. Alira joined at level 2. *related to weapon switching. right clicking on weapon doesn't help. Sometime companions and PC will switch out to weapon they don't have or can't use. Sometime weapon becomes invisible. Carcarin is driving me crazy. She unequips her ranged weapon and runs into battle unarmed! *unable to reproduce Monsters in a number of area, that shouldn't be able to cast spells (like spiders), have something that looks like bless casted on the over and over again. To the point where it can get hard to see where everyone is. - particularly bad with the Vermin Lords in Dun Hills. The bless visual effects are so constant I can't see well to maneuver party in area *trigger was only checking pc Tan is supposed to talk for every crown piece, and he's not talking for any. *trigger was only checking pc Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. *fixed You can dismiss Kvas and Tan in Neverwinter, which you should not be able to do as they are necessary for the story there. *fixed you can dismiss companions who carry pieces of the crown, making the game un-completable *Tortured King can not be healed, even by Cause Wounds spells. Only heals with resting. *Suggestion - If PC is a Tielfing, change Carcarin's inital conversation to focus on your PC or both PC and Tan instead of just Tan. it should, I put that in there. Must be a bug in the convo preventing carcarin from seeing you are a tiefling Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *kvas gained some dwarf feats at level 2 for some reason *when boarding ship out of NW, you answer 'ready to board', the captin replys, then the cutscene, and the captin replys again. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *fixed No crown journal, crown journal did not advance *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. *fixed Carcarin is injured by default. Calimport Muzad *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. *for first area of calimport, all the commoners are dressed alike. City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *added added trigger and journal entry for the monastery library to bring things into line with changed Tan conversation in Neverwinter suggesting coming here. *fixed improved performance in the monastery library and library basement, most things converted to environmental. Ekkathys untested module incorprating things as of November 12 (link is only for reference, I strongly suggest letting me finish reworking things and testing before entering Ekkathys, most new areas are simply connected and completly empty of content) http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3879894/poe_stronghold.7z *added have Tan specifically mention it in Neverwinter (with journal) as the place where the crown was broken up and could be reforged, to emphasize it's importance. He can reinforce this with a talk once you get to the OM, saying that Ekkathys is closer to the current location than Halruaa. *fixed close journal poe_ekkathys when entering Ekkathys. *fixed close journal poe_monastery when entering Sahagun monastery. *fixed reduce difficulty of petracca crypts to allow player to get stronhold earlier *fixed crossroad keep report still has the placeholder names for the special missions. *fixed myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *fixed Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *fixed Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *fixed Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *fixed Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *finished add a level or two to stronghold basement. Also a level up allowing player to to come out on one of the towers *other than deciding if I want it to connect to Baranthyr basement and the connecting tiles Add ruins in back of stronghold that players must get to via the stonghold. *finished texture ground behind baranthyr on town_upperclass map around the ruins *finished ruins ropes should say they are woven with metallic strands or some other explanation for how they still can support the party given their age. *finished add unlimited trap and missile weapon molds to merchant *they grant +10 to relevant skills for 60 sconds when you are near set the strognhold workbenches to give bonus to relevant craft skills when player is near to encourage use. *it's not marked with high ecl for consistency reasons, but you are specifically warned in convo and in the journal of the danger have karsidin give more specific warning of myth drannor as one of the most dangerous places in Faerun and have the journal also list "ECL: high" *player must be level 8 set the sarruck questgiver in town to only give at an at least medium character level, or otherwise warn. *finished improve shops selection and gold amounts, encouraging players to visit. *finished no real trasure or boss in the sarruck interior. no enemies either. *added book in stronghold library reveals more coordinates for teleporter as well as some info about the destination and possibly ecl info by what spells needed to be used there. *added Karas family will send you to get rid of a member of the Xenakis family *added Flaming Spike orcs will agree to work with you if you kill the chief of a rival tribe. *added connected "greenway north" prefab to Akanapeaks to give more stuff for lower levels. redid trees for consistency, redid water. *fixed look of Akanapeaks, better texturing, reworked to accomodate more content there. *added a man at the inn has come to ekkathys to look for his ancestors tomb in the akanapeaks *for the teleporter book: Add 5-6 destinations using prefabs. tepers amazing desert oasis prefab areas and some of my esv areas. Connected but not populated. *add an abandoned mine or similar to akanapeaks for lower level players (teper's iron hills mine has been added and connected, remains to be populated or have a quest with it. Same mine is in White Plume Mountain, but it's exactly what I'd make anyway so...). *need two small caves for the greenway north prefab, one with druids/beetles, one with a "mad alchemist". caves are ingame and connected, need to be properly built, they are empty placeholder caves. (need to add treasure to the mad alchemist cave) *add 2-3 more delegates to visit the player once player has stronghold (chessentan city, turmish, ?) *add back in the oligarchy family support talking quests. (player should be able to threaten the Petraccas because they've already killed the patriarch to get the stronghold) *add a cemetary exterior so player does not transition directly to petracca crypts. can put in some lower level crypts as well. *adjust fields entry point so player does not spend time just running down a road when heading to akanapeaks *implement "stone of recall" players can get when they have the stronghold. encouraging them to return more often *turn the dead body with an engraved gold ring into a proper quest. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *works in test, items need to be non static placeables the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. (oddly these vfx look fine in toolset, issue is only ingame.) *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *remove testing npc and debug npc from near temple in nw ekkathys. *not all stronghold buildings (wizard tower, guard tower, temple, monastery) have custom loadscreens. *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Outer and Inner Area: Do to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle *the creatures in the planar areas should be specifically immune to dismissal and banishment since they are on their home planes. Murann *fixed Devil's Backbone: put a mapnote in the pass to make it easier to find at night once the players have found it. *fixed better lighting in Devil's Backbone at night. It was simply hard to navigate. *rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: Note: old Devil's Backbone was unopenable in toolset, crashing. You could go ingame without issues. *rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: the spot at the mountain top would be a good place for a meditating monk to train player in unarmed weapon skills *transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) Other Areas *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *unable to reproduce Arcane Haven - clay golem keeps disappearing and reappearing *Specifically tested in playthrough and unable to reproduce. Also checked all the staffs in the toolset and they are level 6 casters. level above tortured king: But there is an animated staff that is uber strong. summons overpowering ghasts, has unlimited heals, concealment, damage reduction. Next to the stairs down. not experience again with second playthrough *for Yuan-ti temple complex. snake up in roof or tree in large room on 1st level. doesn't do anything but move. non-targetable and won't attack. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter